Destruction of the Beautiful
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Heero has a stalker... and that in itself is never good. However, Heero is with Duo. How far will this person go to get what he wants? 2x1 For EquineAngel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: After writing so many stories, the answer to this question still remains the same—I do not, and will never, own Gundam Wing. But:grins: That doesn't mean that I can't stop writing about them and watching the series over and over again!

**Author's note**: I got transferred into Bio GT with my rival/friend who doesn't want to admit I can write better then him! And here it is, folks… 60 STORIES:does a happy little dance: Well, this one's to prove to ya Nick, just to show you I kick ass! Buahahah! And Laur, if you're reading this, I do advise you to turn away and read a less… sadistic? story…

Love, Red Tail

**RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT AND GRAPHIC IMAGES, IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE SUCH THEN I ADVISE YOU TO TURN AWAY!**

Thanks! XP

**Pairings**: Yaoi—2x1 story as well as OCx1 (one-sided though for the OC) 3x4x3

**Warnings**: Mature content, graphic scenes, violence, gore, as well as blood and such. Possible NCS reference and, as always, language.

**Dedication**: This one's for **_EquineAngel_**, who had been asking me to write a 2x1 (or 1x2) fic. Here ya go, EqA (Look—I gave yous a nickname! XP)!

Love, Red Tail

_**Destruction of the Beautiful**_  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Introduction:

"Hey, Duo." Duo Maxwell, sixteen year old and former pilot of Gundam 02, looked up at his name. He offered a weak smile that didn't read his depressed and dull violet eyes and nodded in greeting to the other visitor.

"Hey, Quat." The fair-haired boy offered a hand on the shoulder to his friend, as if in understanding. Duo didn't shrug it off, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings.

The sterile smell of medicine and antiseptic reeked all over the room, and the constant beeps of the machine's drowned out the silence, warding it off though in it's own way, it still lingered.

Now, Duo Maxwell was your average teenager. He was just like everyone else—expect for the fact that he and four others carried the weight of the world, as well as colonies, safety on their shoulders.

"Wufei said that they're already looking into the incident, but there isn't much to work off of." Quatre's eyes drifted off to the almost lifeless figure lying on a hospital bed, unruly bangs still sticking out every which way despite the stark white bandages wrapped around his forehead.

Duo's hand tightened on instinct around the still figure also known as former Gundam pilot 01, Heero Yuy.

Quatre sighed and pulled a chair up, ignoring the reflex he saw Duo have. "Quatre, where's Trowa?" The braided chestnut questioned, trying to lighten the heavy silence that almost engulfed the two of them. Even the machine's constant beeping and the light sounds of Heero's soft and leveled breathing couldn't stop the silence from any awkward situations, such as the one the two friends found themselves in at the moment.

"Oh," he offered another smile and took a seat into the slightly plush chair. He relaxed his sore leg muscles from running around to and fro, pacing back and forth in worry. "He's on his way here. Wufei just needed his help with something."

Duo sank a little bit into his own seat where he had been vigil at sitting for over two days. "Ah," was all he mumbled, bangs hiding his downcast eyes as they looked at the tiles, tracing the lines and scratches in them from other people's shoes.

"Duo…" The blonde plead weakly, voice showing his helplessness, much to his dismay and discomfort. He didn't like not being able to help a friend in need, especially this one.

The door opened and Duo turned, expecting to see the face of either Wufei or Trowa, but offered a light smile at the person who was neither of the two.

"Hey, Duo." A blonde-haired girl said quietly, walking into the room. Her whiter than white tennis shoes squeaked softly on the tiled floor as she walked in, announcing her presence to anyone who didn't look up to see who it was.

Quatre looked up and saw the nurse walking towards Heero's charts and his fingers knit together with worry. "Well?" He impatiently questioned.

Her brown eyes glanced over in his direction, as if to reprimand him. Duo sat up a little more stiffly also, waiting for the nurse to respond to him.

She put the chart back, "Not much has changed." Duo sunk into his chair, fighting back the tears. The woman sent a sympathetic look to him, "Don't worry Duo, things'll look up for you!"

He meekly nodded.

Quatre closed his eyes and offered a prayer to any god's name he knew of to help Heero recover and wake up. The hopeless and dead look on Duo'' face was enough to pain all of him, and kill a little bit of his heart as well.

Duo, as always, remained sitting in his spot. The nurses' began talking about him, worried over his health as well. They soon started bringing him food as well, since he would barely eat and only get up to use the restroom.

And, days went by. The numbers of time on the clock meant nothing to the sullen and depressed boy. The little sleep that the braided youth found himself getting was leaving a toll on him—dark circles rimmed under his eyes, outline the now gaunt and hollow-like face.

"Why aren't you sleeping Duo?" Quatre had asked.

He remained quiet—how could he say that when he fell asleep, he saw Heero die and leave him here? He saw his body, always covered in those black and blue bruises that marred his earthly beauty. He saw the blood.

And he cried.

It burned a trail along the lines of his face, tracing their way into his pale, almost translucent, skin. Then, he woke up to the darkness of the world, hand still enclosing Heero's. Yet nothing changed, forever it seemed. And eternity.

And he would wipe away the tears that had fallen while in his dream world, brush Heero's bangs away from his eyes, and then life would go on.

One thing was almost always the same though, one of his hand's always held onto Heero's unless absolute necessary. Like when they had to take him away, back into surgery and patch him up some more and finish what they couldn't do before.

The bruises were fading away from his face, making him look like he was nothing more than a sleeping angel. But, Duo's angel didn't wake up.

His other hand clutched onto his cross so lightly that the gold dug into his palms, drawing blood and letting the holy item be stained in it.

He bowed his head, lips moving silently in the mantra, 'boy's don't cry' over and over again. He choked out through a pain-laced voice, "Don't leave me here… don't leave me all alone, Heero."

His hand clenched around the other hand, "I love you…" he said, whispering the feared words that he never said to any other that hadn't died.

Heero remained as always, almost as if he was frozen in time.

Duo felt his heart sunk and continued to choke back his tears. Hope had long left out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Duo didn't reach the other pilot's eyes, knowing that they were keeping an eye on both Heero as well as himself. He tightened his hand, trying to fight off the despair in his heart. He tried to pretend that he knew it wasn't a loosing battle.

"Heero…" Wufei stiffened as he heard the detached voice. He clenched his fists at his side, hoping that Heero would be able to return, if not for their own sakes, then for Duo's. He had a gut feeling that if they lost one, then the other would soon follow.

Glancing towards Trowa, he saw the silent teen holding onto Quatre, allowing himself to be silent comfort to the blonde-haired youth who looked on the verge of tears.

Duo sunk into his chair.

Trowa stared.

"Duo…" Quatre tried once more, no words coming after the name.

Wufei bowed his head.

It had been over a week since the… incident where they had rushed to the hospital after finding the long missing Heero Yuy, covered and bathed in his own blood and pain.

Since then, nothing new had happened. His condition was still the same, as if the wounds were slowly healing like his mind. The doctor's were working as best as they could, and eventually got him stabilized and fixed up the problem with the blood loss.

A nurse walked into the room, sending a sorrow-filled look at Heero and Duo. "Mister Chang Wufei?"

Wufei looked up at his name, "What?" His voice sounded so loud over all the silence, but no one seemed to mind.

"There's a call for you," she handed him a portable phone and he took it.

"Chang here."

There was silence as he listened to the person over the line.

His shoulder's slumped forward and he sighed heavily, gaining the attention of Quatre and Trowa. "Yes," he mumbled, "I understand." He mumbled a small thank you and disconnected the line.

"Who was it?" Quatre had his hand squeezed lightly by Trowa, as if the two of them knew it was worse than bad news.

"There was nothing that they could work off of. All they found were a bunch of flowers."

"Flowers?" Trowa questioned quietly, looking over to Duo, who remained silent as ever. The self-proclaimed God of Death remained where his was, silently watching over his angel.

"Yes," Wufei took a seat once more, putting the phone on a nearby table. He rubbed his temples, "there's nothing that can give us a lead at all, except…" Heero's name remained unspoken.

Duo gasped, making the pilot's advert their eyes from each other over to look at the wide-eyed chestnut.

"Duo…?" Quatre questioned with worry, getting up from his spot on Trowa's lap. His eyebrows were knit together with worry as he slowly walked over to his friend, hoping not to scare him. "Are you okay?"

"…H-Heero?" Duo's eyes sparkled with hope as he felt the once limp hand around his own tighten it's hold around his own.

Wufei stood up, as well as Trowa as the other three of them made their way towards the bed.

Heero frowned in his slumber, as if fighting to wake up. His breathing increased as he took deep breaths, as if forcing himself to fight off the unconsciousness.

Prussian blue eyes fluttered open to find themselves captivated once more by violet-blue eyes staring at him, sparkling in the semi-darkness of the room.

"Heero?" Duo breathed, enchanted by the color of Heero's eyes once more. He thanked whatever god that helped Heero wake up, feeling blessed he could see his koi's eyes once more.

Heero let a soft smile grace his lips, "Duo?" he rasped, coughing a little weakly.

Quatre fumbled to bring a glass of water to Duo, so he could give it to Heero. Somehow, he felt as if he was intruding on their moment.

The other three pilot's stepped back to give Heero and Duo their own space.

"How are you feeling?" Duo questioned as he helped prop Heero up onto some pillows to give him a drink of water.

Heero gratefully sipped the water and leaned his head back against the pillows. "Like hell." Heero let his eyes move from Duo, looking at the other three, who flashed him grateful smiles.

"Hey, Heero." Quatre smiled, walking over to the bed with Trowa in tow. "We're so glad that you're awake again."

Wufei nodded at that, also stepping forward.

"Thanks." Heero mumbled, "It's good to see all of you to." His eyes drifted back to Duo, who gave him a weak grin.

Heero took in Duo's appearance and Duo could feel his eyes on him, wandering over his body. He rubbed his eyes, trying to hide the dark circled under them. Heero squeezed Duo's hand lightly, telling him that he understood. Duo's shoulder's sagged forward in relief, happy that his koi wasn't upset with him for forgetting his own health.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Wufei asked, hoping to serve justice and kill the person who hurt his friend. Quatre and Trowa nodded.

Duo stared at Heero as the chocolate-haired boy wracked his memory for anything that happened before collapsing in front of his friends and koi.

"Red roses," he found himself whispering. His yawned, body telling him not to fight the slumber that he needed, "blood red…"

Then, he fell back to sleep, feeling safe with Duo's hand in his own and his friends surrounding him.

He ignored the black eyes following him in his subconscious…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Destruction of the Beautiful**_

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

For EqA (EquineAngel)

**_Chapter Two:_**

Four months prior:

Heero opened his eyes lazily, welcoming the sunlight that offered a new day and beginning. A small smile on his face at the serene feeling bubbling in him as he leaned back against the warm body lying next to him. Slowly, he untangled his limbs from his koi and stretched, working the sleep out of his muscles as he gazed down at the peaceful look on his lover's face.

For a moment, the braided man stirred when he felt the bed shift and Heero paused; he knew Duo hated getting up early unlike him. Exhaling in relief when Duo didn't stir any further, Heero quietly got out of his—no, their bed. He grabbed some fresh clothes to change into as he made his way to the shower.

With some socks on to fight against the cold floors of the apartment, he walked down the hallway with ease and as much stealth as he had during the war.

Walking into the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. A frown made it's way across his face. He didn't remember asking for roses; or even mentioning if he did like roses. None the less, there they were sitting on the table—beautiful roses in a crystal vase.

"Duo…?" And, with that name whispered, Heero jumped when he felt arms encircle his waist. He tilted his head, looking into now-awake violet-blue eyes.

Placing a light and gentle kiss on Heero's lips, he questioned in his groggy morning voice, "Yes, Hee-chan?"

"Why did you get roses?" Heero questioned, leaning back into Duo's touch.

He felt Duo stiffen, but from his position he wasn't able to see Duo frown. "Roses?" Heero opened his eyes when he felt Duo stiffen. Duo obviously hadn't gotten the roses and he pulled away confused to examine the roses to find out who left them in the apartment.

Duo looked over at the table and stared at the vase, confused. "I didn't get those…"

"…Are you sure?" Heero looked at the vase with suspicion now, making his way over to the beautiful plants and reached towards them.

"Are you sure that _you_ didn't get them? Something to do with teddy bears maybe?" Duo tried to take away the heavy feeling hanging in the air and make light of the situation.

In their hardened minds, they were both trying to figure out whom the mysterious intruder was who would break into their home and leave a vase of roses for them to find. Heero and Duo were also going trough their memories of motives on any possible people.

Heero looked down on the floor and saw a rose on the ground. He bent down to pick it up by the stem. His finger was pricked by one of the thorns, but he picked it up and placed it on the counter of the kitchen. He turn turned back to the kitchen table and walked towards the roses. Maybe there was a note in them somewhere?

"Heero?" Duo questioned again, this time serious as he questioned whether Heero had purchased them for someone else like for Quatre and Trowa's anniversary.

"No, I know I didn't—" As soon as Heero's finger touched the petals of the rose, he jerked them away with a wide look in his eyes.

"Heero?" Duo was at his side in an instant, wondering over his lover's strange behavior and for the jerk when he touched the petals.

Heero was staring at his hand. Duo looked down and his stomach turned as if he were on a roller coaster. Heero's hand was dead still, and on those slim and deadly beautiful fingers was a red substance.

A strong coppery odor filled the air.

Duo knew what it was in an instant. He looked at the flowers and noticed that they weren't originally red at all. They were white roses, actually dipped into crimson red blood. And the blood was fresh.

Heero dashed from the kitchen, the smell filling everything around him. He felt sick and did anything to get away from the smell. He didn't even realize where he was going until he was pulled from the strange trance when his stomach lurched.

He was kneeling on the floor, throwing up what little remained in his stomach. He panted as his stomach continued to dry heave. The blood was still on his hands, making him feel dizzy and nauseating.

He thought that he heard Duo rubbing soothing hands on his back, telling him to calm down. When he tried, images of the girl and her and of everyone's face he had seen, sometimes just shadows crying out in pain, flashed before his eyes, all drenched in their life blood.

All he could think of was what the hell was going on. He didn't understand why his body was acting this way…

"Heero!" Duo tried shaking the smaller Japanese, worry growing when the teen began to hyperventilate and continue to stay in his own world. "Heero!"

Heero saw Duo's blurry image in his mind and reached out desperately for him, but he heard someone laughing and the words in a scribbled handwriting he'd never seen before saying 'I will always love you.'

Then, everything went dark…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo sat worried in the stiff hospital chairs, hand enclosed around Heero's warm, but unmoving hand. An oxygen mask was fastened around his face, just in case.

Lucky for him, Sally was able to take Heero on as a patient and not some doctor he didn't know. If Heero did manage to wake up while he was being examined, he wouldn't want an incident to occur. Heero recognized Sally as a friend and not a foe now.

She had said she could find nothing wrong with his body functions other than an accelerated heart rate, which was probably due to the adrenaline rush or whatever induced the attack. She was, unlike other doctors, suspicious of why this happened. It was, after all, not every other day something like this happened to a former Gundam pilot, and to Heero Yuy to boot!

So she decided to take samples of his blood and send it to the lab and then took another sample and sent it to the lab at the Preventers. "Just in case." were her words.

Duo questioned her and her medical assistant team when he'd be able to take Heero home and their answer, surprisingly, was when he awoke. However, if something showed up in the blood work, Sally wanted him to be brought back at any given notice for further examination.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Duo." Sally assured him. "I'll go down there and help them speed this up in anyway possible. You have my cell number. Just call me if anything happens, all right?" Duo had nodded to that. She smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Blood work usually takes two to three hours here, sometimes longer depending on what we're looking for."

Duo was brought back from his thoughts when the hand in his flexed, stiffening and then relaxing once more. "Heero?" He tried, hoping to call the former Wing pilot from the depths of his mind.

"Duo?" His eyes flickered open cautiously, unfocused for a moment and traveling around the room until they reached his smiling and relieved face. Heero visibly relaxed from his tensed position into the hospital bed upon seeing Duo's face.

"Hey," Duo greeted with a smile, bringing Heero's hand up to his lips and kissing each finger delicately. He laced their hands together, fingers entwining one another.

Heero's eyes softened, "Baka. What did you do that for?"

Duo snorted and then smiled, leaning over Heero with a mischevious twinkle in his eyes, "Because I felt like it that's why." Heero rolled his eyes at Duo's antics.

"Do you know what happened back there?"

Heero's face remained impassive and closed off as he delved inward to recall what happened. He grunted when he finished examining all of his memories, though most were blurry. His conclusion and answer was simply; "No, not really."

Reaching forward to brush Heero's long and unruly bangs from his face, he smiled when they moved stubbornly back into place. "That's okay," Duo whispered, "As long as you don't start freaking out of me again."

Heero glared at him, causing Duo to laugh.

Duo had already called Wufei over, who was still with the Preventers, to look at the roses and take them in for testing. For their safety, Une had booked them at a hotel while investigators stayed at their home to further analyze the scene. Duo told Heero all of this and everything that had been going on while he was unconscious.

Silence reigned over the room for an instant.

"So when am I going to be able to get out of here?" Heero questioned, showing his dislike of the room. Duo just laughed and rubbed Heero's back in soothing circles.

"Whenever you want, Hee-chan." Heero nodded his head, happy with the answer. He relaxed into Duo's arms and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Ready to leave?" Duo questioned, knowing what Heero's answer would be.

Heero nodded. Duo laughed, getting a smirk from Heero, "How did I know you were going to say that? This time, we'll take the normal way—no more jumping out of windows as fun as it sounds it does set a bad impression on children."

**_TBC_**


End file.
